


Dirty Little Secret

by Sugarbubbleslove



Category: Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume | Eternal Sonata
Genre: F-Solo, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbubbleslove/pseuds/Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rondo and Fugue have a dirty little secret… - Game-wise (Chapter 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Title: Dirty Little Secret

Characters: Rondo/Fugue

Rating: Mature/Adult

Disclaimer: Eternal Sonata belongs to Namco-Bandai and Tri-Crescendo. I do not make any profit, money or take any claims from writing this forum. There is no copyright infringement intended from creating this fan fiction.

Summary: Rondo and Fugue have a dirty little secret…

Setting: During Game – Chapter 4

Warning: Sexual themes, oral, solo F, spanking…

Notes: Yes, I'm insane. Now we have established that, please enjoy the fic :)

 

Dirty Little Secret

It was their secret, something that no one else knew about. She could remember the first time it had happened.

_Swords clashed together. She was dressed in a pair of skimpy black shorts with a white ripped top. Her dark pink hair was pulled up in a messy twist with the strands sticking to her face. He wore a pair of ripped black pants and he was top-less. The sweat shone on his chest. His silver hair was plastered to his head due to the sweat. They were barefoot as they had a sword fight. Count Waltz had ordered them to train together so they would get better at sword fighting. He needed them to be on top form and that is where they found themselves._

_They were currently in the training room; he had a long thin sword while she had two wicked triangle shaped swords. Metal clashed together, sending of sparks as they blocked each other blows. They circled each other, waiting until they spotted an opening and they would rush in, attacking with everything they had with the other doing their best to block each attack._

_Just when they thought they would tire, they would get a new burst of energy, spurning them on even further, allowing them to move faster and hit harder until he had managed to trap his sword in between her two blades, locking the two of them close together, their bodies brushing against the other as they breathed heavily, purple eyes glaring into cool dark blue eyes._

_He smirked and she pushed him off causing him to stumble backward, both of them breathing heavily as they gazed at each other before they dropped their weapons and threw themselves at each other once more but this time in a heated kiss. His right hand slid into her hair while his other hand slid over her waist. Her hands slid over his shoulders as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist._

_He knelt down to his knees, still holding her against him before lying down on top of her, pressing his hardness to her core. She moaned as he broke their kiss so he could kiss her neck, tugging at the strap of her top so he could have access to more skin. She turned her head, kissing his neck as well, enjoying the taste of his skin and sweat._

_Her hands ran over his sweaty back, her nails running over his skin lightly. He gasped as pleasure built up from the feel, biting down on her neck and eliciting a moan from the woman underneath him. His hands moved down her body until they reached her naked legs, running up her thighs, his fingers slipping underneath the short fabric, touching the juncture of her thigh and hip._

_She bit her bottom lip as his finger moved closer to her curls, she tried to move her hips, trying to bring his finger closer to her core but he would only chuckle and pull his finger away, leaving her groaning in frustration. He nipped at her throat before he moved onto his knees, pulling her up and helping her to remove her top baring her bare chest to him. Her chest was heaving, her nipples already hard and wanting. He groaned, sliding a hand to the middle of her back and pushing against her spine her back was arched and dipped his head so he could take a hard pink nipple into his mouth._

_She let out a guttural moan of pleasure as her head fell back, her eyes closing in pleasure and her lips parting in a bid to get air into her lungs. Her clasp has long fallen out, letting her dark pink hair tumble over her shoulders. He nipped and licked and sucked at the small pebble of arousal before kissing and sucking his way across the valley between her breasts to take the other nipple into his mouth. Her hand clenched reflexively around his hair, her other hand digging their nails into his shoulder._

_His other hand caressed the side of her body, dipping low until they reach the waist band of her shorts and sliding the tips of his fingers in. Her hips arched up in anticipation of his fingers and of the pain-pleasure when he, gently, bit down on her nipple before raising his head and catching her mouth with his._

_Her hands decided that he shouldn't be the only one having any fun and smoothed their way down his body until they reached the waistband of his black sweats and slid under them, feeling his hard ass before rounding around and tracing a finger over his thick length. He gasped into her mouth, sucking on her bottom lip as a result and she cupped him fully when her pleasure spiked when her bottom lip was released from his mouth wetly. She continued to explore him when he felt his control snapping and yanked her hand out of his sweats and ripped the small shorts down her legs, baring her completely to him._

_She flushed, breathing heavily as he let his eyes wander over her bare body, taking his sweet moment as he allowed his eyes to linger on some spots longer than others before a appreciative smile curved his lips. He pushed her onto her back while shoving down his on sweats, finally discarding it and releasing himself for her to see. She bit her bottom lip when she saw him for the first time and felt a small stab of fear that was quickly pushed away due to the desire that overwhelmed her when he slid a finger into her hot canal to see just how ready she was._

_"Now," she pleaded only to gasp as her back arched, her head snapping back when he entered her roughly. She ignore the slight pain, focusing on the pleasure of being filled up as he breathed heavily, resting his forehead on her shoulder, trying to deal with the feel of her hot, wet and tight around him._

_Once he got suitable control over himself, he placed one hand on the mat next to her head, his other hand gripped her waist and he started thrusting himself into, trying to get deep as possible while savouring the feel of her underneath and around him. She whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him down deeper as she tried to match his movements, hindered only by her inexperience but she quickly picked up on and was soon meeting his hips each time they thrusted downward._

_One her hands were wrapped around his wrist at her waist, the other hand was curled in his hair as he bent his head down to kiss, suck and nibble at her shoulder, leaving his mark when he bit down a little harder than intended when her walls clenched around him impending climax…_

"Rondo," a voice jerked into her thoughts and Rondo lifted purple eyes to meet the cool purple eyes of Count Waltz. "I want you to find Fugue and give him the 'encouragement' to find those glowing Agogos." He mimed a punch, letting Rondo just what kind of encouragement he expected her to give the young man. Rondo bowed her head before turning on her heels and strode out of the audience chamber with a cool smirk adoring her face. She knew just what 'encouragement' to give Fugue and none of them is what Waltz had in mind.

Fugue was bored as he wandered through the hot sticky heat of Agogo Forest, looking for the blasted invisible glowing Agogos that his boss so desperately wanted to make his mineral powder more potent. Personally, Fugue didn't understand the difference. He thought the mineral powder was doing its job, turning the victims into mindless soldiers but Count Waltz had always been obsessed with making things more powerful.

Stopping, Fugue lifted his left hand and wiped the sweat away from his forehead before looking around for any monster or unwillingly fighters to help ease his growing frustration and boredom. Why Waltz had sent him on this mission he would never understand. It seemed like the man was determined to make him suffer for some reason. He reached up and unzipped his jacket, revealing the white shirt he was wearing underneath. He placed his jacket over his arm, unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt to make himself feel cooler.

"Looks like to me you're slacking on the job," a familiar voice broke in his thoughts. Fugue turned around, his sword slightly raise, ready for a fight only to meet familiar purple eyes and he smirked.

"What are you doing here, Rondo?" he asked, lowering his sword and swinging his arm to gesture the scenery around them. "Did Waltz send you on a sight-seeing trip? Cause I can guarantee that there is nothing of interest around here." Rondo stepped forward, her hips swinging sexily as her lips curved into a sly smile. Fugue's eyes instantly dropped to watch the sway of her hips, drawn to them as ever.

"Oh, I don't know about that," she teased, brushing past him, teasing him with the soft scent of the perfume that she used, casting a look over her shoulder at him. "I'm finding myself quite interested in the scenery." Fugue arched an eyebrow, catching onto her game. She always did like to play hard, it made the chase all the sweeter, especially when she finally gave up and spread those legs for him.

"Really?" he asked, a sly smirk curving his lips as his eyes dropped down to skin of her thigh peeking from her skirt. He loved that skirt as he always got a view of whatever she was wearing underneath whenever she bent over. Rondo shrugged, turning her face back to the boring sights, fighting the urge to rub her thighs together to elevate the warm throbbing that was building.

"What can I say?" she asked only to gasp when strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her back against a hard body. Fugue had thrown his jacket and sword off to the side, deciding that the woman in front of him made a better choice of fun.

"You are easily impressed," he informed her, his hands sliding down over the material of her dress until they reached the edge of her skirt, fingering her thighs teasing her.

"You always like to tease," she shot back breathlessly. He just chuckled as he slid a hand under her skirt, smoothing his way up her inner thigh, pleased to feel the stickiness of her wetness only for his eyebrows to rise when he noticed that something was missing.

"You're a bad girl," he nipped her earlobe, "You're not wearing underwear." He slid his thick middle finger inside of her, enjoying the way her walls convulsed helplessly around him.

"I took them off the moment I was sent to give you 'encouragement' to find the Glowing Agogos," she whispered out, gasping as his thumb brushed against her clit and his teeth leaving their mark on her shoulder.

"Looks like I should…punish you," he whispered out, his voice dark and husky as he pushed his index finger in with his middle finger, stretching her and filling her. She pushed her hips down, wanting more of him.

"Punish me," she moaned, her head falling back onto his shoulder as his other hand slid up and roughly massaged her breast through the material. She could feel her nipples hardening in response, needing the feel of his skin against hers. Fugue spun her around and kissed her passionately, their lips bruising together as he struggled to get her outfit off. She helped him get her dress off and peel her long boots before he chucked them over to where his jacket and sword were with her weapons.

Rondo managed to get his shirt off while Fugue kicked off his shoes before he pulled Rondo's naked body toward his and roughly palmed her breast, enjoying the way she mewled into his mouth before placing his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down to her knees. Rondo shot him a smirk as she reached up toward his trousers intending to 'service' him only for Fugue to step away from, round her and knelt down behind her.

Rondo shivered when she felt Fugue's hands slid up her side before they rounded and cupped her breasts, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples before he leaned in so his mouth was near her ear.

"Bend over," he ordered and she looked at him over her shoulder. He gave her a cold smirk. "I want to take you from behind." Desire made her eyes darker as she turned her head around and leaned over so she was over on all four, displaying her moist cunt to him. Fugue licked his lips as he fingered the wet hole before taking his finger out and sliding it over her stiff clit, enjoying the way she backed toward him, desperately needed to be filled up.

"Please," she begged as he continued to caress her clit, not in any hurry to stop his punishment.

"Please what?" he demanded as his finger exchange for his palm, covering her cunt, teasing her further.

"Oh…fuck me…please!" she finally begged out and Fugue chuckled darkly as he removed his hand, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock. Rondo looked over her shoulder in time to see Fugue stroke himself and licked her lips. Fugue, seeing that, lifted his other hand and slapped the skin of her ass, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Keep that up and you won't be allowed to suck me off," he warned her in a hard tone. Rondo whimpered as she bit her bottom lip and turned her face away as Fugue stroked him a little harder, enjoying the way he was dominating her. He shifted in closer, positioning the head of his cock at her entrance before he plunged himself in, eliciting twin moans of pleasure as Rondo arched her back at the sudden fullness. "Yes," he groaned, his hands tight on her hips as he pulled out before thrusting himself back in.

"Oh," Rondo groaned, they had never done it this way before but she couldn't deny that he felt much bigger and was rubbing against her in the right way. Fugue's eyes dropped down to her ass and he bit his bottom lip when he saw the red mark from his handprint forming. It caused him to harden even more as he started thrusting into her harder and faster, much to Rondo's pleasure as her fingers tried to dig into the grass to hold on.

Unable to stop himself, he let go of one waist, raised his hand and slapped the skin, causing her to jerk against him with a gasp. His other hand slid round to her clit where he started rubbing it without mercy while slapping her again.

"Fugue!" she near screamed as she pushed herself backward, wanting him in deeper as he continued spanking her. Fugue leaned forward as he brought his hand once more, bit her on the shoulder and pressed down on her clit that pushed her overboard, causing her to contract around him as she climaxed. Fugue groaned as he continued to pump into her, spilling his seed until he was finished and pulled out of her with a groan as Rondo continued to pant.

Rondo turned around to see him breathing heavily, sweats adoring his forehead and chest and smirked.

"My turn," Rondo pushed him onto his butt; his back pressed against the moss covered cliff. Her skin was bared completely to his gaze, the sweat shining under the skin giving her a glow. She smirked as she dropped to all four once more, her right hand reaching for his semi-hard cock. She wrapped her hand around the thick organ, sliding it up and down, watching as it slowly grew once more. Fugue groaned when he saw the wicked look in her eyes, knowing that she was determined to make it last as long as possible. She had always been like that, wanting to have as much fun as she could.

When he was fully erect, Rondo leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock before flicking it with her tongue. Fugue slid a hand into her pink locks, holding her close to his cock as she finished licking him and enveloped him with her mouth, taking him deep as she could. His other hand was resting on her shoulder, occasionally his thumb would rub against her skin, enjoying the sight of Rondo pleasing him with her mouth.

Rondo brought up one hand to play with his balls as she continued to suck him off, enjoying the way he tasted on her tongue. Fugue groaned as she started sucking him harder, his balls tightening before he gritted his teeth as he spilled his seed into her mouth. Rondo moaned as she continued to suck him off, cleaning up every drop before she released him with a soft pop and licked her lips.

Fugue was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily as he watched her with desire clear in his eyes. Rondo smirked as she sat up straight and shuffled backward until she reached the tree that was near the wall.

"How about I give you a show?" she teased as she sat back against the tree, spread and raised her legs to show her wet centre, liquid slowly dripping free before she slid two fingers inside of her, gasping and arching her back at the intrusion.

Fugue wrapped his hand around his cock as he watched Rondo slid her fingers in and out of her, her other hand roughly palming her breast, pinching her nipples and licking her lips. She had come a long way from the young woman when he first met her to this woman who knew how to use sexual techniques to bring anyone down to their knees.

Rondo teased him by sliding her fingers out and rubbing her clit with soaking fingers, her hips bucking up in pleasure before she slid her fingers inside of her once more, needing something to fill her up. Fugue growled as he started stroking himself harder and faster before Rondo became desperate for something much bigger and thicker than her fingers. She pulled her fingers out of her, crawled along the grass and straddled him, her knee on either side of his hips as she reached one hand down between her legs to grasp his cock. One she curled her hand around the thick erection, she slid her hand up, savouring the feel of it before positioning the head against her core and sunk down, taking him inside of her.

Both of them moaned when she stopped as her clit brushed against his pubis bone. Fugue leaned in and kissed her, enjoying the way he tasted on her lips. It was a sign that she belonged to him and only him. That he would be the only man who was allowed to bed her and see her in all of her nakedness.

Once Rondo was used to his length inside of her, she began moving, raising herself up and down on him, savouring the feel of him inside of her rubbing against her walls and the sweet spot. She pressed her breasts against his chest, loving the way the hard planes of his chest rubbed against her nipples, sending sparks of pleasure through to her womb. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, arching her back so he could watch her breasts bounce lightly with her movements. His other hand was rubbing around on her arse and she remembered what he had done before.

"Spank me," she ordered her voice low and husky. Fugue grinned as he lifted his hand and brought it down, hard, on the tender skin. The crack was loud in near silence, only their harsh breathing, grunts, and moans breaking it. The pain and pleasure mixing together was aphoristic to Rondo who never thought she would be into pain but she couldn't deny that it turned it on more than anything. "Harder," she pleaded.

Fugue repeated the motion, slapping harder as she continued to thrust down harder and faster, desperate for her release. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she tossed her head, her normal straight hair turning into curls, sticking to her skin as a red flush covered her chest as her breathing quicken. Fugue groaned as he spanked her harder the next time, feeling her slick canal flood with even more juices and her walls convulsing around him. She was so close to the edge…

"Fugue…" She pleaded, her eyes close, her lips parted and shiny as she fought to breathe. She could nearly touch it, it was driving her mad. Fugue bucked his hips up into her, sending him deeper inside of her as he brought his hand down even harder and leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting it. Rondo came with a scream of his name, her walls clamping and contracting around him. Her juices coating him as she froze above him, her back locked in an arch.

Fugue groaned as his hips jerk uncontrollably, spilling his hot seeds inside of her, unable to hold on at the sight she made. Rondo came down with a gasp before she slumped against him, breathing heavily as her walls contracted in time with her heartbeat, caressing Fugue's soft cock, eliciting soft groans from the man as he turned her head so their lips could meet in a soft tender kiss. This was the only time they would confess to themselves that their feelings for the other ran deeper than they would pretend.

"Well, that certainly was a very good 'encouragement'," Fugue muttered when they broke the kiss and Rondo gave him a sly smile.

"Find the Glowing Agogos and I will give you a reward," she promised him, leaning in to give him a soft kiss before she pulled herself of him and reached for her clothes, cleaning herself up before she pulled her clothes back on. Fugue did the same, pulling on his jacket and slipping his sword into his sheath before tipping his head to Rondo.

"I'll be holding you to that," he winked at her before turning around and walking off, both of them unaware that the next time they would meet each other would not be in the physical plane.

**The End**

**Well, that was fun…**  


End file.
